Grocery Shopping
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: All Akihito wanted was to shop in peace but a certain crime lord came and spoiled his fun. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what happens when I try to work on my assignments. Plot bunnies, STOP giving me ideas! Terribly sorry for the lame title and summary.

Thank you to RiveReinStyx for proof reading and I apologize for any mistakes!

Warnings: Lemons

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work.

* * *

"Sukiyaki – sukiyaki," Akihito hummed happily as he wheeled his cart around the mart.

He had a great day today. Not only did he receive his paycheck for his previous stake out, he also managed to snap a perfect shot of some politician and his mistress exiting a five star hotel.

His editor was extremely pleased. The old man with protruding belly gave a big rollicking belly laugh as he smacked Akihito's shoulder, congratulating him for a job well done; and the look on Mitarai's face when the news editor praised him - priceless!

_Really, can this day get any better?_ Akihito thought happily as he wheeled his cart to the drinks section. Already looking forward to spend his night with sukiyaki, beer and the idiot box at home, the photographer smiled as he raised his hand to take a can of _Asahi _beer.

"Need help?"

Akihito jumped from the all too familiar voice. He whirled around to see Japan's top crime lord standing behind him with his arms folded, looking amused.

"What – what are you doing here, Asami?" Akihito blurted out in surprise.

The yakuza answered him with a smirk. Ignoring the photographer, he walked nearer, causing the photographer to raise his hands in defense.

"Stop, what are you –?" Akihito halted when he realized the crime lord reached his hands up to grab the can of beer that Akihito wanted. He placed the can into Akihito's cart.

"Thanks," Akihito mumbled, his cheeks flushed. He stared at the yakuza again, "You haven't answered me, Asami. What are you doing here? And don't tell me you are here for shopping because there is absolutely no way that you'll do your own shopping."

Again, Asami ignored the question and placed five more cans of beer into the cart.

"I don't need that many!" Akihito protested. He tried to return the cans to the shelf, only to have Asami stopped him.

"Those are mine."

Akihito crossed his hands. "Get your own cart."

Asami flashed Akihito a smile. "Don't be stingy, Akihito."

The photographer sensed something wasn't quite right since Asami was smiling so he quickly added, "It's nice meeting you here, but I must be on my way," Akihito laughed nervously as he attempted to push his cart away from the yakuza.

It was never good seeing Asami anywhere in Tokyo. The man's appearance spelled trouble and Akihito preferred to keep himself away from Asami – as far as he possibly can.

"What are you doing later?"

"Huh?" Akihito looked at the yakuza in disbelief. He recovered quickly and retorted, "That's none of your business."

"Have dinner with me then."

"No thanks, I already have plans," Akihito said, pushing his cart away from the drinks section.

Asami followed him to the meat section. "From what I see in your cart, it doesn't look like you're cooking for a party."

Akihito grabbed a packet of neatly packed beef and placed it into his cart. "I prefer to eat alone – HEY!" he protested when Asami returned the packed meat to its place.

"Those are inferior," the yakuza said simply.

"Just because they're not your usual Wagyu beef, it doesn't make it any less tasty," Akihito grumbled, grabbing the meat from the freezer again. He dumped it carelessly into his cart and moved on.

When they reached the eggs section, Akihito checked his wrist watch. _A few more minutes to 6, _he noted.

"Aren't you getting the eggs?"

Akihito turned around to meet the yakuza. He held two neatly packed Wagyu beef in his hands.

"I am," Akihito replied, making no comments when the crime lord casually placed the expensive meat into his cart.

_It's weird_, Akihito decided, seeing Asami shopping for groceries in a commoner's mart. _We look like a real couple on a grocery shopping day. _The thought itself sent unexplainable chills down Akihito's spine and he quickly pushed it away. _I'll just dump whatever that is his to the next counter when I check out, _he decided as he stared at the wide range of eggs.

"No – don't!" Akihito protested when the yakuza took a carton of eggs. Akihito snatched the carton from Asami and returned it to its place.

"I'm waiting for the right time," Akihito muttered in embarrassment when Asami raised his eyebrow.

A staff came forward, bowing at them, murmuring, 'Welcome' before proceeding to stick bright yellow stickers on the cartons.

The photographer took a carton of eggs. "It's a 100 yen cheaper after 6 pm – don't you dare laugh!" he said desperately when he noticed Asami's smirk.

"A hundred yen may not worth anything to rich bastards like you but it's essential to commoners like us," Akihito explained, his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment.

"I am not laughing at you, Akihito."

"You are," Akihito accused before pushing the cart to the vegetables section. _Damn it_, the yakuza was still following him.

"Why are you even here, Asami? Go conquer the world or something and let me shop in peace," He said, without looking at the yakuza. The shitake mushrooms and Japanese tofu were on discount so Akihito grabbed a packet each without giving much thought.

When Asami again, added another few items into the cart, Akihito found his patience wearing thin. "I am not going to pay for your stuff."

"You don't have to worry about that; I'll pay," Asami replied smoothly as he replaced the shitake mushrooms with a more expensive pack.

"You know," Akihito mocked, turning to the impeccably dressed yakuza, "You look out of place in here."

The crime lord smirked. "You're not getting rid of me so easily, Akihito."

Akihito cursed, shrugging his shoulders. "Worth a try," he mumbled and selected some leafy vegetables and a packet of buckwheat noodles. Ignoring the yakuza, Akihito pushed the cart to the cashier to unload the things at the counter, taking care to separate his items from Asami's.

"One receipt," Asami said smoothly to the cashier, flashing his card.

"Two," Akihito tried stopping the girl from accepting the card. Charmed by Asami's good looks, the cashier literally ignored the photographer's existence and accepted Asami's card instead.

"I don't need you to pay for me," Akihito gritted his teeth, pushing a ten thousand yen note to the yakuza.

Asami took the money and slipped it back into Akihito's pocket. He leaned closer to Akihito, whispering next to his ear. "Take it as a gift, Akihito."

The younger man covered his ear, blushing at the low husky voice. _Wait, what did he mean by gift? _

"What do you mean?" He asked as he watched Asami accepting the receipt.

Asami merely smirked in response and turned to the exit where his guards were waiting. A guard Akihito did not recognize stepped forward, carrying the bags out of the mart and straight into the waiting limousine.

"My groceries!" Akihito ran out, trying to stop the guard. He caught up with the young guard and was in the process of grabbing his groceries bag when he felt someone pushed him from behind and into the limousine, landing his face on the expensive leather seat.

"What the hell?" the photographer cursed, rubbing his nose as he tried to get up. He tried to get out of the vehicle but was blocked by Asami..

"I'm not going back to your place," Akihito said stubbornly, still rubbing his nose. He moved to the other end and tried opening the door. Never mind it was still moving; forget the groceries. He had to get out of the limousine or his ass wouldn't last the night.

"The door on the other side is child-locked," Asami informed him, gazing his golden orbs at the boy. " –For brats who do not know how to behave in a moving vehicle."

"You –," Akihito halted, finding it difficult to utter a suitable insult.

The journey to Asami's penthouse was quiet; Akihito made sure to stay as far as possible from the yakuza. He was half expecting Asami to make some sort of advancement but to his disappointment, the crime lord remained at his seat, browsing documents.

_Why are you disappointed, Takaba Akihito?_ He scolded himself.

Akihito carried the disturbing thought with him until he reached Asami's penthouse. He automatically went to the kitchen to unpack, rummaging for pots and pans in the process. _Cook and get out of here,_ he told himself. Asami bringing him back to the penthouse could only mean two things: Sex and more sex.

Given that Asami was staring at him from the kitchen door, Akihito didn't manage to perform his cooking task well. He dropped the opened packet of shitake mushrooms on the floor and nearly tripped when he tried to get the pot.

"You can do that later," the yakuza said, pulling Akihito up.

"Ah – no, it's messy," Akihito said, trying to push his captor away.

The grip of Akihito's hands tightened and before Akihito's brain could send warning signals; he found his back slammed against the wall; trapped, with his hands raised above his head and his mouth devoured by Asami.

Akihito fought, like he usually did but Asami was stronger. He trapped the younger man between the wall and his body, caging Akihito's wrists together with a single hand. Using his free hand, the yakuza unzipped Akihito's jeans, freeing the already erect cock, stroking it.

"Hn – Asami," Akihito moaned. The struggles stopped, so did the hand that caged his wrists. Without a word, the yakuza carried the needy photographer to the bedroom and pushed him to the bed. Stripping Akihito naked, Asami spread the boy's legs before sliding two fingers inside him.

"Did you – ah –" Akihito moaned, his hands fisted the bed sheet when Asami added another finger inside him. "—follow me into the mart on purpose?"

Asami removed his fingers. The younger man almost groaned. "I saw you walking in," Asami admitted, positioning his cock at Akihito's entrance, "It was by chance that I ran into you but the minute I saw you, I knew I have to fuck you."

As soon as he finished saying that, he thrust into Akihito and watched the boy's hazel eyes go blank.

"You – ah – pervert!" Akihito moaned, trashing his head from side to side.

Asami curved a smile. "How can you say that Akihito, when your body craved for my touch so much?"

"I – arg – am not – ah – craving for – ah!" Akihito moaned, unable to finish his sentence.

"Liar," Asami teased. "But, I did intend to have dinner with you," he said, thrusting into the boy harder. He closed his hand around Akihito's leaking cock, pumping it.

"God, Asami!" Akihito screamed from the intense pleasure.

"Cum for me, Akihito."

As if by Asami's pure command, Akihito came in Asami's hands. Eyes closed, the photographer had his mouth parted slightly in a soundless scream as he climaxed.

And that was all it took for Asami to shatter his perfect control. Growling, he thrust into the boy harder, faster and moments later, Asami came, spilling his seed inside Akihito.

"The next time you see me, do me a favor. Ignore me," Akihito said when he finally got his senses back.

The yakuza cupped the boy's chin, crushing their mouths together. "No, your body is like a drug, Akihito. Whenever I see you, I have to have you," he said when he released Akihito.

"I'm not a toy, Asami. Don't come to me when you need your daily fix."

"Move in with me so I can get my daily fix any time," the yakuza said, tracing his fingers along Akihito's jaw line.

"Hah, you wish," the boy said, getting up from the bed. Picking up his discarded pants, he pulled them up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Akihito glanced backwards, grinning. "Cook; I'm not letting the food go to waste. And if you want to eat, lend me a hand or I'll finish the meat by myself. You can take the shitake mushrooms."

Asami returned Akihito's grin with a rare smile. He dressed silently and walked to the kitchen, all the while thinking of a plan as to how to make Akihito move into his penthouse – permanently.

* * *

Thank you for reading this one shot!


	2. Chapter 2 - omake

Hey there! Grocery Shopping was meant to be a one-shot but** finderlov** suggested that I should write a sequel, documenting how Asami managed to get Akihito to move in with him. So, here's the second part! Enjoy!

Beta-ed by the wonderful **RiveRienStyx.**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work.

* * *

"OUCH!" Akihito groaned for the umpteenth time as he massaged his ankle.

_Stupid Asami_, he cursed.

After sukiyaki, he left Asami's penthouse when the older man was taking his shower _– Okay, sneaked out_, Akihito admitted since he did not tell the yakuza he was leaving.

Akihito ran his fingers on his left ankle gingerly, cursing his bad luck. How on earth did he misstep on the stairs leading to train platform; he never knew. He guessed he was too preoccupied about escaping from Asami that he didn't see where he was going.

A few hums of the sukiyaki song and the next thing Akihito knew, he landed on the floor, with both hands stretched out. His left ankle twisted in a way Akihito could not imagine. It hurt so bad that the photographer had to remain at the same position for a full minute, ignoring concerned passers-by who offered help.

Eventually, he managed to drag himself up and to the nearby benches after realizing that he had embarrassed himself enough by sitting on the floor. He bit his lips, trying to stop the tears as the pain radiated around his ankle. Akihito waited for the pain to ease before hobbling into the last train, all the while cursing Asami.

_If he didn't bring me back to the penthouse, this wouldn't have happened, _Akihito cursed angrily_. Damn that man and his uncontrollable sexual urges._

He didn't know how he managed to walk from the train station to his run-down apartment but he did; mostly gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself from screaming. He couldn't be more relieved when he slumped on the small couch, resting his poor foot.

_At least I've showered in Asami's apartment_. It was a small consolation as Akihito didn't think he could walk another step to the bathroom. He rummaged through the first aid box he kept under the coffee table, pulling out some ointment and bandage.

Tears pooled around his eyes as he applied pressure on his throbbing ankle. He gave up after a few tries, opting to bandage the foot instead. By the time everything was done; fatigue took over and he slept on the couch without bothering to undress.

_**Xx Grocery Shopping -omake xX**_

The swell ballooned overnight. _Damn it_, it meant that Akihito had to miss work that day. He called his not too enthusiastic boss to inform him about his condition and slumped back on the couch, unhappy.

"Great, now I can say good bye to any part time jobs from Tanaka," Akihito grumbled.

He stared at his bandaged leg, regretting he didn't mash some ginger to apply on it the previous night. His mother, who got the technique from an Indonesian friend, did that for him once when he sprained his right ankle during his high school years. The method worked but since Akihito did not have any ginger in his tiny little apartment, he conveniently ignored his mother's advice.

By noon, Akihito felt like shit. His ankle was throbbing badly, his stomach was growling and his head was about to burst from the summer heat. He wanted to call his best friends but he remembered Kou and Takato won some onsen coupons and they had left for the hot springs in Gunma yesterday.

Desperate, Akihito even thought of calling Asami but the idea was brushed aside immediately.

_Hell will freeze over before I call him._ Even for someone like Akihito, he had pride.

By evening, Akihito was positive that he was dying - at least from hunger that is. He tried hopping to the kitchen for some ramen but he hadn't stock up and since he left Asami's penthouse in a hurry, he left all his groceries there as well.

He lay on the couch, trying his hardest to ignore the pain around his ankle and the sweat trickling down his neck. Akihito tried sleeping but he was fairly unsuccessful due to the pain. He closed his eyes anyway and he didn't know when he managed to doze off because the next thing he knew, he heard the doorbell rang.

Akihito groaned, thinking it must be the landlady who wanted him to pay up last month's rent. Akihito would have paid her but since he was in no condition to walk, he remained silent, hoping the landlady would leave him alone.

She didn't. Akihito jerked from the couch when he heard the key slid into the door knob. _How dare that old lady trespass into my apartment?_

The injured photographer sat up ready to confront his landlady. The door opened and Akihito was greeted by a familiar bespectacled man. He automatically stepped aside for another man to enter the room.

"What the hell, Asami? You're trespassing!" Akihito said angrily.

Ignoring the photographer, Asami toed off his shoes at the small genkan and strode in confidently, as though as he owned the place.

"Get out, I'm not in a mood for company," Akihito said sarcastically, lying down.

"It feels like sauna in here," the yakuza commented, looking around for a place to sit.

His dutiful secretary brushed off a pile of old newspapers and magazines from a couch and gestured his boss to the single couch.

"Unlike some rich bastard, I don't have an air conditioner to keep me cool," he retorted, trying to ignore Kirishima when the secretary opened the windows for some air.

"When did you sprain your ankle?" Asami asked, noticing the bandages on Akihito's leg.

Akihito shifted uncomfortably. "Last night; at the train station – "

Asami actually chuckled. "It's your punishment for escaping while I'm in the shower."

Cheeks flushed, Akihito sat up. His hands went to his ankle immediately, "OUCH!"

The crime lord moved next to Akihito, brushing his hands away. "Stay still," he commanded when the photographer tried to wriggle away.

"It's badly swollen," Asami commented when he removed the bandage.

Akihito had to bite his lips from crying aloud when Asami inspected his bruised ankle, checking for any fractures.

"Just to inform you – OUCH – it's your fault that I'm like this," Akihito said, yelping every few seconds.

Asami continued inspecting the foot. "If you didn't run away, you wouldn't have fallen."

"If you didn't abduct me to your apartment, I wouldn't have run," Akihito defended. "And if you're done inspecting, you can go. Don't let me hold you up," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Asami's lips curved. "I have nothing scheduled later," he commented and looked at Kirishima. The secretary bowed and immediately stepped out to rearrange his schedules.

Akihito snorted. "Yeah, right," he muttered, staring at Asami. The crime lord was still inspecting his swollen ankle. "You have a foot fetish or something, Asami?"

Again, the lips curved. Without a word, Asami wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulder, slipped his other hand under Akihito's knees and carried the boy up.

"Hey, put me down!"

"Takaba," he warned.

Akihito stayed still, recognizing the change of tone in the yakuza. Asami hardly called Akihito by his surname but when he did, it was an indication that he wasn't pleased with Akihito.

"Where are you taking me?" Akihito asked when Asami carried him out of the apartment.

With a hand around Asami's neck to support himself, Akihito glanced backwards and saw Kirishima locking his apartment door. Asami's bulky guard, Suoh was walking in front, leading the way.

The door to the limousine was already opened for them and Asami slid into the vehicle gracefully, carrying Akihito with him.

Cool air immediately greeted Akihito and the photographer nearly purred, welcoming the comfort. "Where are you taking me?" he asked again.

Asami did not answer but from the instruction he gave Suoh, Akihito knew they were heading to the hospital. Never fond of medical centers, Akihito struggled. "No, put me down. I don't want to go."

Loosening his grip, the yakuza said, "Suit yourself but judging from your injury, I don't think you can recover in a day or two."

"Hah, you think I care? I can take care of myself," the photographer said stubbornly.

"—even if you won't be able to work for a few weeks?" Asami interrupted smoothly, gazing at Akihito.

Akihito stilled. _Damn him,_ _why did he have to rub it in_? Still seated on Asami's lap, Akihito shifted his position.

"And I ran into your landlady just now. It seems you're a month behind on your rents?"

Temper flared, he gazed his fiery eyes at Asami, "You – you have no right to ask questions like that."

"I didn't but the old lady was desperate to collect her payment," Asami informed him, his fingers tracing Akihito's pursed lips.

"Stop it, you pervert." Akihito slapped the hand away.

Asami cupped Akihito's chin firmly, forcing the boy to look at him. "Is that how you should talk to your savior?"

The photographer looked confused. "What savior?" Then, his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you paid the old lady my rent?"

Asami crushed his mouth on Akihito's. "Yes, and I came to save you from that place you call apartment," he replied when he pulled away.

"Bastard," Akihito cursed, trying to squirm away. A wrong move had Akihito yelped. He was so focused in his banters with Asami that he had completely forgotten about his injured foot.

"I told you to stay still."

Akihito did, only because he couldn't move. Giving up, he sulked all the way to the hospital.

_**Xx Grocery Shopping – omake xX**_

He suffered a hairline fracture on his ankle. The combination of excessive walking and negligence caused the blue black bruise around Akihito's ankle to spread its perimeters. Akihito tried to protest when the doctor placed a splint on his injured ankle but he was threatened with a cast if he refused.

Left with no choice, Akihito obediently allowed Asami's personal physician to fix the splint in place and groaned further when the doctor cheerfully told him that he had to be excused from work for two weeks. Maybe longer; depending on how long his ankle needed to heal.

And the doctor put it rather bluntly, _No approval from me, you don't go back to work, Takaba sama. _

There were no ends to his bad luck, Akihito mused when he found himself being bundled into Asami's limousine, yet again. This time, Asami didn't bother to child lock the door since Akihito couldn't run even if he wanted to.

"Why do I have to follow you back to the penthouse?" Akihito asked when the limousine stopped in front of the building.

"You're incapable of taking care of yourself," Asami answered simply, carrying the boy up to the penthouse.

Akihito had already lost all will power to fight or struggle; but he did protest when Asami placed him on the bed and started to undress him.

"What the hell?" he shouted, pushing Asami's hands away.

"You're soaked in sweat, Akihito. As seductive as you are, you're not going to bed without a shower," Asami smirked.

"You can save all the unpleasant smell by taking me home," Akihito said, sounding a little too hopeful.

Cupping Akihito's chin, Asami said, "You think I'd let you go when I have the perfect opportunity to cage you here with me?"

Akihito would have kicked Asami for the comment if he wasn't injured. "You're a jerk, Asami." He crossed his hands. "Just you wait; I'll escape the minute I'm well enough."

The yakuza said nothing, infuriating Akihito further. Stripping the boy with efficiency, Asami carried the photographer to the bathtub and lowered him into the lukewarm water.

Akihito nearly wept from joy. He was sticky, sweaty and sore; and the warm water felt like heaven. He felt himself relaxed almost immediately. Feeling drowsy, Akihito began to doze off until he felt Asami carrying him again.

_Asami smelled of soap, _Akihito noted when Asami laid him on the bed. He did not protest when Asami placed the splints on his ankle, choosing to close his eyes instead. He was exhausted and Asami's bedroom was cool and comfortable. Akihito told himself that he had no desire to be anywhere else at the moment.

"You're not going to bed so soon, are you?" Asami whispered, trailing his fingers along Akihito's ass.

The photographer's eyes snapped open immediately. No longer tired, Akihito tried to push Asami away. "I'm injured!"

The eyebrow arched. "You sprained your leg" he agreed, "but hardly incapable of some light exercise."

Akihito tried to move but the splinters on his leg made it difficult to do so. Besides, even if he could get off the bed, it wasn't as if he could run. "So, you'll pounce on an injured man?" Akihito asked, trying to infuriate the crime lord.

Asami bore no signs of being offended. "I don't but you're special Akihito," he said, moving his fingers to Akihito's already hardened cock, caressing it. "Like I said, your body is a drug. Whenever I see you, I have to have you."

Covering his mouth, Akihito tried to stifle a moan when Asami started pumping his manhood. For a moment, neither spoke as they enjoyed each other. Asami took his time preparing his young lover, driving Akihito wild in need and frustration.

Having forgotten about his ankle, Akihito was on the verge of pushing Asami down to straddle him when he felt a sharp pain around his ankle.

"I – ah – I can't move!" Akihito said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Asami smiled. Brushing the tears, he bent down, nuzzling Akihito's neck. "Don't worry, I can."

_**Xx Grocery shopping- omake xX**_

By the time Asami had finished doing wonders to his body; Akihito felt relaxed, warm and famished. He waited for his heartbeat to settle down before turning to the crime lord.

As if Asami knew what he was thinking, he asked, "Hungry?"

Akihito's cheeks flushed. "Did you hear my stomach growl?"

Giving the photographer a smirk, Asami got up from the bed, put on his robe and stepped out of the bedroom. He came back with a bowl of porridge minutes later.

"Kirishima made this," he said when Akihito's eyebrows arched, surprised.

Akihito took the bowl gratefully. "Thanks," he mumbled and ate. As expected from Asami's personal secretary, the porridge was delicious.

When Akihito had finished, he passed the bowl back to Asami. Laying on the bed, he was ready to take a well-deserved rest when the crime lord spoke, "Kirishima will move your things here tomorrow."

Akihito sat up immediately. "WHAT?"

The yakuza smirked. "I told you that you should move in with me."

"I refused!" the photographer protested. "Besides, you just paid my rent, that means I can still go back," he added, smiling cheekily.

Asami stood up and began to disrobe. "I did but I also told her that you will be moving out," he said, slipping into the bed.

"You bastard; you had it all planned!" Akihito said, grabbing the sheets to cover himself.

"I didn't but the timing of your little accident was perfect," the yakuza admitted. In one swift movement, he pinned the boy underneath him. "Now that you've refueled, let's continue."

Akihito struggled against his restraints. "Don't tell me that you're still not sated!"

Asami smiled almost evilly. "We're still young, Akihito. Once is hardly enough, don't you think so?" He said, and proceeded to devour him.

_**\- Owari –**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Truthfully, I didn't know how to proceed with this chapter so I let it stall. Then on Tuesday, I took a misstep, fell from the stairs and sprained my ankle. It was swollen and it hurt so bad that I had to miss work the next day. Confined to my little room, I sat on my bed, reading yaoi mangas when it suddenly occurred to me that I should use the experience for Grocery Shopping. LOL

Thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews!

To: Asami's clown, Chrystelle1, Dum-dum21, yuichichan17, finderxlover, akiasami, lola1201, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Samerys707, kaname143, creamymint, Nbsiren, JoEdgardHom, wawatvxq, Daryja, YaoiMom, Anathema Sicarie Black, dudumanb, AsamiFanGirl, seeker88, miss demeanour, angelxdevil 4, God-d-e-ss Eternity, Suspicious Crow, Ryukei, Chaozsama, SidonieGordon, Lidsworth, Shane, rikacatchip, Nikkie23534, Ryuakilover, Neshiku, Windying, yaoi lover, psyNEKOpath, Vykki, larasgee, VSinger16 and a guest – Thank you for leaving comments!


End file.
